Naruto Kaiba
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: <html><head></head>away for the past few years only to return for the Battle City Tournament... for the Ultimate prize to go with his legendary dragon and his various decks. Read as Naruto and Kushina participate in Battle City!</html>


"Obelisk The Tormentor!" Mokuba stated in awe.

"Yes, Obelisk The Tormentor, an Egyptian God Card with the Power the Back up it's name. I hope you don't mind us dropping in Mokuba." A voice behind him stated.

Mokuba slowly turned around and suddenly hugged the man behind him "Naruto! It's good to see you again Big Brother!"

"Kushina, I hope you have kept Big Bother from getting into tons of trouble!" Mokuba said to him.

"I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Naruto mumbled which caused hid little brother to laugh.

"Yes… yes you are. Welcome home." Seto said as he walked into the room after he was done laughing like a lunatic in testing room below them. "So, are you here to participate in the tournament?" he asked his twin.

Naruto gained a small smirk, "Yeah, I'm here for the tournament… and to kick your ass in a duel as I always do when we duel. When we were growing up I was always the better duelist while you were always better at inventing technology and coming up with new ways to play the game. And it seems that you are still better with technology… but as for the dueling, that can wait till the finals." Naruto stated with Seto nodding in acceptance.

"Well, I recommend you attend the announcing of the tournament at the city square next to the big ass clock… that is where every duelist that was invited to enter will be… I would say good luck, but I know you don't need it."

A few days later:

Naruto Kushina walked towards the clock and stopped to sit down on the concrete wall to wait for the announcement. A few minutes later a little bit of commotion grabbed his attention.

When he listened in he heard "I assume you're here for the tournament as well Mei?" Yugi Moto stated.

"But of course. I presume you got an invitation also?" Mei said.

"Yes, I did. But it didn't say who it was from. Do you know who is hosting this tournament?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea, it's a mystery." Mei stated.

Naruto chuckled thus gaining their attention. "it's not that big of a mystery if you put your brains to the test and think about who has an Ego big enough to host a duel tournament as well as invite several of the best duelists from around the world… with the tournament being _invite only_, it's not hard to figure out."

Kushina took her head off of his shoulder and looked at him "You really shouldn't talk that way about your twin.

Mei Valentine quirked an eyebrow "And just who are you two?" she asked.

Yugi/Yami is the one who answered "Mei, meet Seto Kaiba's Twin Brother, Naruto Kaiba and his long time girlfriend Kushina Uzumaki. Ever since anybody can remember Seto has always been the inventor while Naruto has always been the better duelist!"

That statement caused the people surrounding them to snap their heads to Naruto and Mei stated a bit shakily "So, he's Seto Kaiba's Brother and the better duelist out of the two of them?"

Yugi nodded; "In all honesty I might just lose to him…" he mumbled which was only heard by Tea.

Just after that Set appeared on Every! Single! TV! In the city as he explained the rules before he told everybody to pick up their Duel Disks for the Tournament.

Naruto nudged Kushina and they got up and left, not to be seen at all until later the next day after schools got out.

Naruto stood in the last store that has any Duel Disks left… Naruto already had his… obviously. His one job right now is to make sure Yugi gets one of the two Duel Disks that are left… and make sure Joey Wheeler doesn't get one but, if he does then any duels Joey has the tournament wont be acknowledged since he wasn't invited to enter.

Low and behold Yugi got one of the duel disks while Joey got the other… due to some meddling on the clerk's part. "Joey Wheeler." Naruto spoke.

Everyone turned towards him (Naruto) "I'm sorry to say but while you do Qualify, you were not invited to join the tournament and as such any duels you make during the tournament will NOT be acknowledged. I'm sorry, but those are the rules… no invite, no place in the tournament. You can keep the duel disk though since the old duel arena's are pretty much Obsolete now. Duel disks are going to be standard for duels after this tournament."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PARTICIPATE?" Joey yelled.

"Please calm down; while I may be Kaiba's better, this is HIS tournament. He makes the rules, not me! I was wondering if Kushina and I could travel throughout the tournament with you guys. We WERE friends before I left to travel… it will I've us a chance to… reconnect."

"NO, YOU'RE JUST GONNA REPORT EVERYTHING WE DO TO KAIBA! AREN'T YOU!" Joey accused.

Naruto sighed, "Look, I know me being Kaiba's twin doesn't give me a good rep with people as they expect to just relay him information… I'm NOT like that. I'm NOT his lapdog. I make my OWN decisions." He stated firmly.

"Joey calm down, I know that you are still bitter about Naruto just disappearing for years without telling us, but he's on our side. I know he won't betray us." Yugi spoke as Joey calmed down.

Yugi turned to Naruto "Yeah, you and Kushina can travel with us. It'll be great! Just like old times!" he exclaimed.

Naruto smiled before turning and leaving the store and headed home.

Later that week:

Naruto and Kushina arrived in the meeting area to an awkward sight… Mako Tsunami shacking Weevil Underwood like crazy.

"Well… that's interesting." Naruto spoke which caused everybody to turn to him.

Naruto is garbed in a black tank top with orange lining along the bottom. A pair of orange wrist warmers, black jeans with black combat boots. Around his neck is a spiked collar. On his left shoulder is a tattoo of a sort of spiraling leaf. His dark whicker marks and blue eyes stood out with his golden blond hair which reaches to the base of his neck. Hanging from a studded belt under are six deck holsters.

"Ah, Naruto, are you ready for this tournament?" Yugi asked his old friend.

Naruto nodded "Yeah I'm Ready… Kushina wouldn't let us leave the house until I had all my decks set and ready for this tournament." He said as Kushina Nudged him.

Kushina dressed in thigh high skin tight black boots and a kimono that only went a quarter of the way passed her hips. Her beautiful red hair reached all the way down to her calves. Her enchanting violet eyes seamed to radiate happiness and confidence.

"Is it really that bad. You made it early and your decks are ready for just about anything. Just keep in mind that a few of those decks are still experimental." Kushina told him.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before turning to Yugi, "Hey, let's go see if we can find Joey. I'm sure he will want to watch us duel. It will also give him a chance to see how different duelists use combo's… that and he will see that this tournament is much harder than that duelist kingdom tournament you both attended."

Yugi nodded "Yeah, good idea."

An hour later after looking for Joey "Greetings duelists. Welcome Duelists to Battle City. It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City's gonna be an all out war. Before my Battle City Tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what you're in for. Just in case you want to back out now. Let's begin with my new Duel Disks. Everyone who I thought was good enough to enter received one. With it you can duel anytime, anywhere, and they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make. Next, let's talk about the most important rule. The loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to fork over your rarest card, then I suggest you forfeit now. And anyone who is foolish enough can challenge me to a duel, because I'll also be competing in this tournament. Don't get your hopes up because I intend to win and there are two duelists out there I can't wait to defeat. And speaking of winning, only the eight best duelists will make it to the final round. These final duels will be held in a secret location. In order to find the finals you'll need these locater cards. You each received one with your duel disk, but don't get exited because one's not enough. You'll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals. Every time you win a duel you get a locater card from your opponent. When six of them are stacked together they show a map of Battle City and activate a global positioning satellite which will transmit the location to you. But the tournament finals are a while away, and most of you will be eliminated way before that. Alright everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament can be found in my tournament rulebook. Just remember that only one duelist can win and claim the title of Number 1 Duelist in the World! Now get ready Duelists, let the tournament… BEGIN!" Seto Kaiba spoke in a long ass speech.

"Hey Yugi, isn't that Joey?" Kushina asked as she pointed him out arguing with a guy in a cape. When they arrived they heard Joey yell "Ahh you've got my Red Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back so, I challenge you to a duel!"

"I decline your challenge, I already have your Red Eyes so my hunt for your deck is over and my prey has already been captured." The dude with the cape replied.

"Well that's too bad cuz I'm going to win back my Red Eyes!" Joey yelled.

"Hey Joey, what are you yelling about?" Yugi asked.

Joey pointed at the wannabe super hero "That's one of the dude's who swiped my Red Eyes!"

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! SWIPER NO SWIPING!" Naruto said.

"He's one of the Rare Hunter's which for me translates to creepy cape wearing freakazoids! And this one owes me a rematch so that I can win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon! And I want to win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey explained loudly.

The Rare Hunter stood up and closed his laptop before saying "I already told you, your deck has no cards in it that are of any use to me. But perhaps your little friend will be willing to be my next victim? It would be a pleasure to beat the duelist kingdom champion and snag his Rare Dark Magician. So I challenge Yugi Moto to a duel!"

"Look this is between you and me. You got it?" Joey Argued.

"Joey Wait. Fine Rare Hunter I accept your challenge!" Yugi stated.

"But Yug." Joey proested.

"It's the only way to get your Red Eyes Black Dragon back. I promise I'll beat him Joey." Yugi Promised as he transformed "So do we have a deal Rare Hunter? As my first opponent, if you lose you must return Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon to him. If you win I'll hand over my Dark magician to you."

"**DUEL!"**

And that's the end of chapter 1 so… that is Avatar 18, and iiii'm out!


End file.
